1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiment relates to the field of ultralight structures which are able to be fitted onto satellites or space stations. More specifically, the presently disclosed embodiment relates to a wing consisting of a membrane which is deployed by the inflation of ribs from a folded state.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Structures which are deployed by inflation are known in the space field and, for example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,706 A discloses various geometries of ultralight inflatable space structures which are called gossamer structures.
The document WO2006/024805 discloses a multi-layered wall for a structure of an inflatable gossamer device and the document WO2007/096289 discloses an airbrake sail which is deployed using an inflatable mast.